


you can watch

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Child Soldiers, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Facial Injuries, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Family Death, Just to be safe, Non-Graphic Violence, Uchiha and Senju dont get along and it shows, Warring States Period (Naruto), and so my naruto writing-binge continues..., don't copy onto another site, maybe a bit of body horror? but like for a second, mildly sadistic children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuna and his sister suspect they're being used by their clients to start a conflict between the Senju and the Uchiha—now they have to convince Tobirama and his brother of this, too.Written for Izuna Appreciation Week, Day Two:Sharingan Awakensand/orBlindness.
Relationships: Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Original Character(s)
Series: All Written by Same Author [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	you can watch

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was kinda experimental, so i dunno
> 
> info about izuna's siblings' names [here](https://fineillsignup.tumblr.com/post/182665874053/theory-about-madara-and-izunas-names). (not mine)

"They're just trying to use us, don't you see?"

"I can see that those two are _Senju–_ "

"So can the clients! Izuna, they know we're Uchiha and Senju, and they're barely foreigners—they know what that means! Just _think_!"

It's true, their clients _do_ travel through Hi no Kuni quite often. But this time, they hired Uchiha and arrived with Senju. The Senju Clan who– who killed Togakushi in cold blood. Kurohime wants him to _let them_ **_go_**?

He'd spit and curse at her, but Togakushi was her brother, too. 

Izuna takes a deep breath instead. _Think. Just think._

"…Okay, okay. We team up with those heathens, find out why our clients want to start conflict, yeah? After that– after that, the Senju are fair game—me and you, we can take them."

Perhaps he's being a bit unfair. Kurohime is a pacifist at heart and will always desire the bloodless option, but Izuna isn't having it. Not so soon after Togakushi… 

Kurohime bites her lip, but her eyes are cold as she nods. Izuna can't help but grin. So there _is_ a vindictive part in her. Maybe it took her twin's death to bring out, but it's there. Oh, she wishes it wasn't, but she's already accepted it. 

"All right. Who's telling the Senju?" 

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Izuna. Me and my clansman want to make a deal." 

No way in hell is he going to tell the Senju that he and Kurohime are siblings. They'd only use it against them. The two Senju boys _could_ guess it from appearances alone, but they all think the Uchiha are inbred, anyways.

"My clansman and _I_." The white-haired one mutters. 

Izuna squints at him. Really, a dig at his grammar?

"…I don't care? You understood me just fine, didn't you? Or are you socially–"

"Izuna!" Kurohime scolds.

Izuna clicks his tongue.

The other Senju kid sneers at him. He's got light-brown hair, just as spikey as the other. Which is almost as spikey as Izuna's and Kurohime's hair, really.

"We're not going to make any deals with _you_."

Kurohime rolls her eyes. "Uhh, you'd _better_."

The white-haired kid goes stiff.

"Was that a threat?"

Izuna puts a hand on Kurohime's shoulder, trying to shove her behind him. There's a reason he's making the deal and she isn't. No people skills, that one. She kicks his shin a little on the way, trying to assert her older sibling dominance. Whatever.

"No, it wasn't. What she _meant_ was that we're being used. All four of us."

"Of course we are, we're _shinobi_. It's our _job_."

…Right. Right, does he have a counter for that? Oh, who is he kidding, Izuna has a counterargument for _everything_.

"Yeah, we get used because we get _paid_. But we don't get paid if we _die_ , so hear us out, okay?"

The brown-haired one growls, but the other Senju signals for him to stop. He nods at Izuna, squinting his red eyes in interest.

"Senju Tobirama." He refers to himself. "Talk."

* * *

"…We kill them."

Oh, Izuna _likes_ this one. Kurohime subtly nudges his ribs, eyes clearly telling him, _stop it, you're barely_ _seven_ _._ He relaxes his admittedly creepy smile, but only because they're siblings. If Hikaku were to nudge him like that, Izuna would put frogs in his futon. 

"How d'ya figure?" Izuna asks.

"They paid half upfront, yes? A good sum, but they were betting on profiting off us later." Tobirama starts to explain.

"I don't think we're what they expected, though. They mentioned thinking they were going to get adults." Kurohime pauses, apparently having the same thoughts as Tobirama. "So maybe we've already taken more money than they planned for, if they thought they were going to start an actual conflict."

It's true that adults have more connections than children, more people willing to avenge them. When having child soldiers is basically traditional and extremely widespread, the protectiveness civilians seem to think is inherent in adults tends to be faint. So people are less willing to risk battle over the deaths of a couple of children, unless their parents are important.

Izuna looks to Kurohime. Their clients won't have much luck with them. They may be more closely related to the current Clan Head than most, but Kuraokami started a new family line, one they're exempt from. They're nobodies until Dad tries to… well, takeover.

Tobirama and the younger Senju exchange their own look. It's different from the nonchalant one Izuna and Kurohime had—they're worried. _Oh? Are they siblings? Do_ **_they_ ** _have an important parent?_

"…Right. It's like you said before—we let ourselves be used because we get paid. I don't think we're going to be paid what we were promised. Their products are getting flimsy, too, so we're not missing much." 

So their clients are suppliers for the Senju. Would've been nice to know. The Uchiha don't tend to buy from outsiders—they _own_ an underground market. Of course, Sora-ku relies on raw materials from Tsuchi no Kuni, but these clients don't sell those, so there's hardly any repercussions in killing them for the Uchiha Clan, either.

The younger Senju squints.

"So we're not fighting each other… on the basis of profit? We're–"

"Mortal enemies, yes, but _someone's_ gotta put food on the table." Kurohime assures quickly. 

Too quickly, if Tobirama's glare is anything to go by.

"Uchiha, you said you wanted a deal. So here's the deal—we help you assassinate our clients and speak of this to no one, and we expect you to do the same. We split the loot evenly, and we _don't_ turn on each other."

Izuna may take some small delight in Kurohime the Pacifist souring at Tobirama's last demand. She _wants_ to kill these Senju.

"Deal." Izuna lies. "But these guys are traveling weapons merchants—I think they know a thing or two about self-defense and sleeping lightly."

Tobirama hums. "Confrontation is inevitable, but your chakras are… _strong_. I know we can succeed."

A sensor, huh? 

Izuna shrugs. _“Confrontation is inevitable”_ —sounds like life, really.

* * *

"Kurohime!"

"Kawarama!"

The woman strikes her naginata out just as Kurohime and the younger Senju land a killing blow on another merchant. She's going for their faces.

The eyes reflect the heart, reflect a person. If that woman gets Kurohime's eyes–

(Togakushi had the good sense to burn his off before he died. Izuna doesn't want another of his siblings' corpses to look like that ever again. Doesn't want to see their corpses at all. He'd do _anything–_ )

Suddenly, everything makes _sense_. He can _see_. He can see _everything_. Chakra, the tensing of muscles, Kurohime's fading genjutsus. 

He can see, but most importantly—he knows what to do about it.

_Is this the Sharingan?_

Izuna expertly cuts the naginata from the woman's hands and goes for the throat. She dies quickly.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut." Kurohime says, holding her cheek, blood seeping through her fingers.

Kawarama is holding his cheek, too, not handling the pain as well as Kurohime. He seems to be Izuna's age, so his squirming is acceptable. Izuna gives Kurohime the stink eye, knowing she's understating her condition. It's a facial injury on her _cheek_ —there could be a hole right through to her mouth! 

"Look, she was the last one, yeah? And– oh. You've got! You've got it!" She says excitedly.

Izuna pulls a thick bandaging cloth from his pouch to give her.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" He hisses.

She smiles indulgently, not entirely listening. She's older, after all. 

"I'll tell Madara." He threatens.

Kurohime cringes at that. She quickly takes the cloth from him with her other hand, and nearly puts it on her face when Tobirama intervenes.

"Wait! Your hand is probably _filthy_ , don't you know anything? You've got to clean the wound, or do you _want_ to get an infection?"

Kawarama glares at his brother for helping the Uchiha, his own right cheek precisely bandaged, probably with help from Tobirama. Tobirama tells him to round up the loot, and Kawarama obeys surprisingly easily.

"Look at her! She's all pale! Do you want her to _bleed out_?" Izuna retorts, sending a venomous look Tobirama's way.

Tobirama gapes at the Sharingan and quickly looks down. His eyes never again meet Izuna's, after. 

"Just– let me do it!"

"And let you kill her? Get away!"

Tobirama scowls at the ground. 

"No, you– You saved my– you saved Kawarama, too, alright? I won't kill her. You can–" Tobirama gulps. "You can watch."

"…Okay. Okay, be _quick_." 

Tobirama strides over to Kurohime and delicately takes her face in his hands, not wanting to startle her. She glares at Tobirama the entire time, but Izuna figures that pacifism in her is preening at an enemy helping her. Her and Madara, always on about peace.

"…There. Just get her to a healer as soon as you can."

"The loot." Kurohime says, ever the taskmaster. "Just give us our share and we'll go."

Tobirama nods slowly.

"Kawarama." 

Kawarama smartly throws the bags at their feet. Izuna is almost certain it's not their fair share, but he doesn't want to fight them anymore—Izuna and Kurohime would probably _win_ , and he's got a sneaking suspicion his theory about the Senju boys having an important parent is true. Too true for nobodies like him and Kurohime.

And maybe Tobirama taking care of his sister didn't hurt.

"Right. Thanks—we're off!"

Izuna will be seeing them again, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> (back when i first wrote this:) 
> 
> you guys, it's 80° at midnight. it was 111° in the shade during the day. y'all, my brain is kinda fried rn
> 
> here i thought summer was ending, yeah?


End file.
